Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert (b. August, 1996) was the daughter of Thomas and Elizabeth Gilbert (née Morrow), and elder sister to Margaret. Her birth was planned by the Guardians, who planned on taking her when she was a teenager.James Campbell: I couldn't believe that no one else in the Society saw the problem with raising a child to the cusp of adolescence and then giving her up forever ... (The Hunters: Moonsong) Their attempt at recruiting her failed, and resulted in her parents' deaths.Susurre: It was an operation gone sour. We only had to intersect with the Earth dimension for a few minutes. But, quite unexpectedly, your talent flared. You saw our air car. Instead of a crash with only one apparent casualty: you, your father turned to look and... (The Return: Midnight) Elena and Margaret's aunt, Judith Gilbert, became their legal guardian. Elena was reintroduced to the supernatural world thanks to her romantic relationship with Stefan Salvatore, and was accidentally Changed by a jealous Katerina von Swartzschild. As a vampire, she was killed in a successful attempt at killing Katerina, and began the transformation into a Guardian. However, orders from Above forced the Guardians to restore her to life as a human,Ryannen: But you were well on your way to becoming a full Guardian when we had orders from Above to weave you into a new body so that you could take up your life as a human again. (The Return: Midnight) with angelic powers that were later stripped from her.The Return: Midnight - Chapter 42 Biography Pre-birth Thomas Gilbert and Elizabeth Morrow were chosen by the Guardians to conceive a half-Guardian child, whom they would recruit when she was old enough''The Hunters: Moonsong'' - Chapter 36 by killing her, where she would complete the transformation on the Other Side. Childhood Elena was born in August, 1996 to Thomas and Elizabeth Gilbert (née Morrow) in Fell's Church, Virginia.The Awakening - Chapter 1 The family lived in a house built by the Gilbert or Morrow family, moving in when Elena was a baby at the latest.The Hunters: Phantom - Chapter 2 At the age of about five, Elena befriended Caroline Forbes, who attended kindergarten at the same time.The Awakening - Chapter 2 The two often competed against each other good-naturedly. Elena also befriended Sue Carson and Bonnie McCullough, as well as Meredith Sulez, a friend of Caroline's. Elena would often play with Sue in the Carsons' front garden in the summer, but the two friends eventually drifted away from each other. At the age of ten or eleven, Elena and Caroline tried cigarettes in Elena's bedroom, almost choking themselves and burning the floor. Early high school years Relationship with Stefan As a vampire Death As a ghost Resurrection Physical appearance Personality and traits Relationships Parents Margaret Gilbert drew for Elena.]] Judith Maxwell Stefan Salvatore Damon Salvatore Meredith Sulez Bonnie McCullough Caroline Forbes Matt Honeycutt Behind the scenes Etymology Appearances *''The Awakening'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' *''The Return: Shadow Souls'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''The Hunters: Phantom'' *''The Hunters: Moonsong'' *''The Hunters: Destiny Rising'' Notes and references Category:Gilbert family Category:Females Category:Humans Category:1990s births Category:Vampires Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Dalcrest College students Category:Robert E. Lee High School students Category:Gilbert family Category:Females Category:Humans Category:1990s births Category:Vampires Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Dalcrest College students Category:Robert E. Lee High School students